Who is the real demon?
by mummy okumura
Summary: Rin is pushed to breaking point by his classmates even after their defeat of the impure king. Just as he finally thought they had accepted him, they turn to shunning him and effectively trying to kill him. When he finally snaps and bites back, he is put into stasus. 6 months later he breaks out and exacts his revenge. main character death(s). two-shot and slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, im having a severe case of writers block at the moment so It could be a while before I upload anything for those but for now I have this little two shot that I liturally dreamt up the other night and wrote it down when I first woke up. (ive already written down the entire thing so don't worry about me not finishing it as it's already technically finished, just neds to be typed up ;)**

**Takes place shortly after the impure king. If there are grammer hiccups, its a damn spell check thing =/ will upload part 2 before the end of the year! ^^**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! Rate and review if you enjoy it.**

**I do not own blue exorcist.**

* * *

Rin was walking towards the cram school classroom. It had been weeks since they had defeated the impure king and Rin was back to how he was just after his friends first found out about him being a demon. In the few days when they had time off from school as a reward of their work in Tokyo, Rin had whiled out his time with his friends but after he was summoned to the Vatican to explain what had happened and returned with the news that his execution had ben suspended until further notice and not cancelled, they had drifted from him and even gone to hating him and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't understand why. He dreaded going to the cram school but still clung to the hope that If he passed the exorcism exam, his friends may stop hating him. He couldn't talk to Yukio because his twin had stopped talking to him all together.

Rin was early for class, he had taken to getting to lessons early and jumping up and leaving before anyone else so that he didn't have to face their scrutiny, when he wasn't in school, he locked himself away in his room and studied which was usually interrupted as thoughts of his ex friends stopped his ability to concentrate. Head down and shoulders limp, he stood in front of the classroom door. He hated this, hated every hateful glance and the way his heart ached everytime one of his former friends passed a hurtful comment about his heritage. He had been tough at first but it took all of his will to not break down when he heard someone mutter about him deserving to die or how the Vatican should put him out of his misery and get it over with. He never really felt that he deserved their hatred after the whole defeating Satan an all his effort learning to control his flames better but he took them without question, adding them to te overflowing pile of crap that he received from students and teachers alike and just bottled it all up. Although it had been his powers that had saved them from Satan''s attack, he still hated himself for the demonic blood that ran in his veins, hated himself so much that he no longer looked in the mirror, knowing his demonic features could drive him over the edge. He didn't know how much more he could take before he exploded, apart from his demon familiar, he had no one to confide in, no one to talk to. He had considered suicide but the thought of letting Shiro's sacrifice be even more wasted than it already was cut that thought off in its tracks. Pushing his thought trail aside, he gritted his teeth and raised a shakey hand to the door, not wanting to be caught in an awkward situation with the other students. He took a steadying breath before pushing the door open. He took a step into the supposedly empty classroom when Bon jumped out from behind the door and threw a huge bucket of water at him, Rin didn't have enough time to dart out of the way before the icy water drenched him from head to toe. The instant the water mad contact, it began to sizzle and burn his skin. Holy water.

'why...?' his mental voice called out as the water splashed in his eyes and mouth and even shot up his nose, making his head feel like it would explode.

He shrieked out loud and fell to his hands and knees, spitting out the water and trying to wipe it out of his eyes, only making it burn more as his already drenched sleeve pressed more of the holy water into his eyes. He blindly tried to stand and run but a booted foot connected with his face and send him backwards, landing painfully flat on his back.

'Leave me alone..'

He gasped for breath as he clumsily flipped onto his front and desperately tried to leave the room before someone heavily stamped a foot on his back, pinning him down.

''Please leave me alone...' he cried out in his mind.

He clawed at the floor, still unable to open his eyes, trying to find something to give him some leverage. Above him he heard laughing and jeering. Bon Konekomeru and Shima where all there, laughing at him.

''So, how did you really defeat Satan? I don't believe you did it with you sword.'' Came bon's voice from behind him. He felt a hand ripping his shirt up and a cold hand grab his already burning tail and squeeze hard. He cried out and tear's fell from his eyes as he continued to try to escape the people he once called friends.

'get away from me.'

''Want to know what I think?'' Bon asked, pressing his boot harder onto Rin's black, stopping his movements. ''You're far to weak to do something like that. I think you politely asked daddy to go home and promised you would join him later after you gained are trust.'' with that wrapped his tail in his hand and gripped it even tighter than before.

'Why are you doing this to me? Please just let me go'

''Well I for one won't let you kill us like your father did are families on the blue night. I think we should just get rid of you now. We are trainee exorcists after all.'' with that, he gave Rin's tail an almighty pull as if he was trying to pull it off. Rin arched his back as the agony shot through him like nothing he had ever felt before, every cell of his being screamed and rin shrieked.

''let me go...'

Bon continued to pull his tail, increasing the tension and Rin's whole body trembled. He felt like someone had iron clad hands around his throat and couldn't catch his breath, his stomach churned and his head span. He grasped at his chest as his heart pounded painfully.

''LEAVE ME ALONE!'' He managed to shout. He cound'nt contain his flames and they burst out as they had when Reiji threatened to burn his eyes out with a red hot iron bar. His tail was released and the pressure on his back left, he curled in on himself and sobbed, not even caring that people where watching him. He lay their pitifully, waiting for the panic attack to end so he could leave. Minutes trailed past and he opened his eyes slowly. His vision was clouded like he was looking through dense fog but he could make out the blurry shape of his brother standing in the doorway looking down at him.

''Who is responcible for this?'' His brother almost growled. Their was silence as nobody dared to speak up knowing yukio was this mad. He hoisted an arm under Rin and dragged him to his feet. Rin held his arms to his chest defensively as he tried to gain balance on his jelly like legs. ''Go back to your room Rin, you're dismissed from this lesson,' He heard his brother say sympathetically, the most he had said to his brother in days. Rin didn't look at him, only glanced around around the classroom seeing that everyone had been watching him while he cowered on the floor before turning and leaving. He stumbled to the door opposite, unable to stop the wretched sobs from shaking him as he swayed and collapse to his knees. He lifted the key that lead to their dorm to the door and failed repeatedly to get it into the keyhole as his hands shook violently.

'come on you bastard, get in!'' He mumbled to himself. Once he had gotten the key in and opened the door, he crawled through, not even attempting to get up again and collapsed flat on his front on the floor of his and his brothers dorm room. He lay their for an unknown amount of time while the grains of hope he had for fitting in again disappeared. Eventually he fell into a nightmare ridden sleep and was later awoken by his brother who urged him to go to bed. He said nothing about what happened, only made a comment on how he should change his wet clothes which he had completely forgotten about as his mind numbed to the pain, almost welcomed it. Knocking aside his twin's outerstretched arm, he stumbled to their bathroom, stopping every few paces to lean against a wall to catch his breath. When he finally reached the bathroom he caught sight of himself in he mirror. His skin was red as if he had been sunburned and it was flakey and cracked in places from the holy water. He turned away, not wanting to look at the roof of his demonic blood anymore and began changing in the changing area. He jumped when he heard whispering and turned around, eyes darting around the empty room. After a few seconds, he cursed to himself. 'now your hearing things.' he told himself, 'if any of the demon's you had already faced could see you new, scared by a couple of humans. They would laugh.' He clenched his teeth at the though, he had never thought of his friends as ''human's'' before, actually referred to them as if he wasn't half human at all. he wiped his eyes once more and headed for the bath when their was a hug flash behind him. He turned around and was greeted with the roar of fire blasting in his direction. He flung his arms up protectively as he was blasted backwards, the flames burned his arms. 'What the hell is it this time?' he thought as he skidded across the tiled floor, one arm shielding his eyes from the bright light. When the females seemed to disappear, rin lowered his arm and could see the silhouette of three figures. H winced as he let his arm drop and examined the black skin that almost looked crispy on his lower arms. He ooked back at the figures and was only half surprised to see Konekomeru, Bon and Shima, Bon standing in front with a magic circle in front of him, his hands forming a sign of some sort. He chanted again and white flames burst forward at him again. He panicked and backed again into the wall, the flames engulfed Rin and he screamed, trying to douse the flames. He couldn't do anything, all's he could do was watch as his skin turned red and blistered. Seconds of years latr, Rin couldn't tell, the flames disappeared. Rin stilled and gasped, happy to be able to breath air and not flames.

'so holy fire works even better than holy water eh?'' came Bon's voice above the ringing in Rin's ears. He painfully turned his head in the taller's direction who was walking towards him. He whimpered as he tried to back further away but was greeted wit the somewhat soothing tiled wall against his back. He could only close his eyes and turn his head away, expecting Bon to strike hi but instead he heard his brothers voice.

''Get..away...from my...brother...'' Yukio growled, rage making his breath rugged. Rin opened his eyes to se Bon's face contorted with horror an he turned around.

''We where just giving him a taste of what his...''

''OUT!'' Yukio interrupted. The three boys glanced at eachother and left without another word, Bon sneering at Rin as he left. Rin smiled a watery smile as tears fell down his burned cheeks before passing out. He awoke several hours later, bandages covering almost his entire body. He cried out as the movement disturbed his healing burns. He Looked over to see Yukio still awake at his desk.

''You should take the day off tomorrow, Bon burned you with holy fire, I've informed mephisto of this event.'' He spoke to his desk as he wrote in his teachers journal, probably a lesson plan or something, Rin was about to say something, to try and reach out a little to his distant brother but decided against it and closed his eyes falling back asleep moments later.

Th next day, Rin was back in cramschool. his brother had advised he take the whole day off but Rin was determined not to let them think they had gotten to him. He wouldn't admit it but he was genuinely scared of his fellow class mates but he was still determined to defeat Satan so no matter what, he would bare with whatever they threw at him. He had needed his brothers assistance getting dressed and now sat ,taking notes as shura went on about something considerably boring, He had to give it to the fire orange/yellow haired woman, She had expressed some sympathy for rin upon seeing his bandages that completely covered both arms and the large plasters covering his cheeks and her face turned to rage as she saw Bon and the others whispering between themselves, occasionally glancing in his direction. Rin had insisted that he was find and had taken his usual spot in the far corner of th room. Rin gave up on trying to keep on track with her lecture and crossed his arms on the table resting his head in them and dozing off. He was awoken sharply later as by a sharp pain on his tail. He yelped as he froze up, tears jumping to his eyes. He looked around at the appendage to see a tiny white lump of paper stuck o the side of it. He went to grab it when another one hit, making him yelp again. He looked around to see Bon holding a straw in one hand and some paper in the other.

''What's the matter Rin?'' Came Shura's voice but Rin didn't hear them, his breathing grew deeper as the hurt and sadness and rage he had been bottling up for weeks overflowed at once. He couldn't stop his flames from erupting all over his body and he lunged at Bon, ignoring the pain of his still unhealed burns from the previous night as he knocked tables and chairs flying, only coming to a stop when he threw Bon to the ground below him with his hands around his throat. Rin drew one fisted hand back and punched Bon in the face with all his might, he drew his arm back again when he heard the beginning of an all to familiar mantra. He turned to Shura who was chanting the imprisonment mantra, Rin felt pain shoot up and down his body but he shot a ball of flames at their teacher, igniting her black jacket and stopping her from chanting. Rin turned back to Bon, teeth bared in rage.

''Why? Why do you do this?what do I have to do to prove to you that i'm not a bad person? Wasn't saving you all from the impure king enough?'' He spat in the blond brunette's face which rotated from shock to guilt and back to hatred.

''Non of that stops you from being a monster!''

''YOUR THE MOSNTERS! ALL OF YOU!'' Rin almost weaped, He punched Rin in the face again before strong arms pulled him away from the taller boy. He thrashed around, knowing he hurt whoever his fists connected with and was released allowed to land a few more punches on Bon's already bloodied face. Konekomeru had stepped back and quietly started chanting the mantra Shura had. He didn't know the last syllable so he repeated the six parts he know. Rin howled as he felt sharp stabbing pains rush through every inch of him, He looked over to se koneko glaring at him, a victorious smile of satisfaction on his lips as he repeated the unfinished mantra over and over, causing the agony to rip through his body over and over but not letting him pass out. Vaguely, Rin saw Shura finally put out the blue flames on her jacket and run towards him, She grabbed one of Koneko's wrists and yanked his hands apart, breaking the handset and stopping he effects of the enchantment. Rin's body relaxed as he collapsed into a heep He hadn't noticed Bon shove him aside so he could stand and watch as Rin suffered. Shura dropped next to Rin.

''Are you Ok?'' She aked gently, brushing the hair that was stuck to his clammy forehead out of his eyes as he struggled for breath. He was about to say ''what do you think?'' When the classroom door burst open and nickname the last person Rin wanted to see.

''Well well. Hello Shura. I have been sent by Vatican HQ to bring in Rin, This is the second time the Environment spell has been used and the grigori are a littl worried that even you, the great Kirigakure can't control him.'' Without another word, he strolled into the room, picked up Rin, not being careful to avoid his bandages and threw him over his shoulder. Rin winced and tried to protest but he had no strength left, looked with hateful eyes as he walked past Bon and the others, momentarily satisfied with their guilty looks as he was carried away by the paladin. After he had left and the door was slammed behind him. Shura looked around the room, fist's clenched.

''I hope your happy with yourselves! Rin will probably eb executed for this, and its your fault.'' She hissed, particularly in the Tokyo trio's direction. She turned away from them, arms crossed in rage. ''I hope you can live with blood on your hands.'' She turned to leave.

''He deserved to die!'' Bon said quietly, almost like he was trying to convince himself as much as those around him. ''He was satin's son, of course he deserves to die! We are training to be exorcists and killing demon's is are job!''

''You-re right, no matter how much a HALF demon, half human hybrid uses his powers for good and the fact that everyone in this room ows him their lives doesn't matter, Rin still deserves to die. Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night,'' Shura snarled once more at her students before leaving.

Bon's fists shook as he clenched them at his sides. He tried to remind himself of what Satan did to his brother but Shura's words had seared onto his brain like a brand. Moments later, Yukio burst through the door, his eyes focused no Bon's bloody and bruised face. He narrowed his eyes but approached, carrying a first aid kit. He inclined to Bon to sid down and he bagan swabbing at his face with some gauze. Bon winced as it stung but Yukio didn't stop.

''What happened?'' He asked, barely contained hatred seeping into his tone.

''Rin attacked me.'' At this Yukio stopped cleaning his wounds and gripped his pupils collar, pulling his face to his. Bon was shocked but narrowed his eyes in response.

''Rin's a good guy, he doesn't just attack people, god forbid you have given him enough reason's to''

Bon could only look to one side, unable to deny the guilt that altered his expression when Shura entered the room. She caught sight of Yukio and faltered, shook it off and glared at Bon.

''The grigori want Rin kept in custody while they make a decision, they will be keeping him subdued...''She trailed off, evading Yukio's eyes.

Yukio knew exactly what she ment and ran out of the room, pulling out his ring of dimensional keys and putting an iron one into the first door he came to. He opened it and ran through into the huge room full of glass tubes. He ran past row after row of the glass tubes until he came to one labeled ''S'' He ran down the isle, studying each tube as he went past until he caught sight of one. It was half filling up with water and their where a small crowd of exorcists around it, inside the tube was Rin. He was thrashing around, looking down in horror as the holy water filled the tube, surrounding him. His arms where suspended above him in strong restraints made of holy metal, an air mask covered his mouth and nose, silencing what where undoubtedly screams of pain. Yukio pushed past the exorcists and flattened his hands against the glass, tear's running down his face as he watched his brother suffer once again. Rin noticed Yukio and silently called out to him, his begging eyes only making Yukio's insides writh more. He banged on the glass, shouting at the exorcists to release him but it was futile, they only ignored him and continued to observe. By the time the water had reached Rin's chest, He had stopped thrashing, he hung still, no longer thrashing. He looked at his brother through heavy lidded eyes. Yukio had already fallen to his knees, hands still pressed against the glass.

''I PROMISE I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE! I PROMISE NII-SAN!'' He shouted. He didn't think Rin could hear him but to his surprise, a slight smile stretched his twins lips before he slid into unconsciousness and the water level passed the top of his head. Yukio watched in horror for a few minutes as his brother bobbed up and down slowly in the water, he repeated what he said earlier to himself, he swore their an then on his own life that he would free his brother no matter wha, even if it meet doing something illegal. It was partially his fault that his brother was being kept in semi status, he hadn't once tried to reach out and understand his brother, if he had perhaps the days event's wouldn't have carried out as they had. He stepped backwards, cast one sorrowful look at Rin and turned to leave, trying to decide what to do next and sadly releasing that, in the face of the Vatican, he was truly powerless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! i actually got this one out far earlier than I had expected 3 hope you enjoy part two of hthis two shot (which i canthelp but ponder possibly continuing in various ways ^^) as usual, ive done what i can about spelling and grammar but im dyslexic so gimme a break D= **

**Review if you enjoy it and thanks everyone for your comments on part 1 =D**

**Look out for my oogie boogie ref, cookies if you stop it ^^**

**I do not own blue exorcist**

* * *

Yukio woke from his restless sleep. He had had another nightmare, the very same one that was simlply a repeat of what had happened 6 months previously. He hadn't visited his brother in almost a week now, although he didn't feel much better when he did. Staring at his broher who was unconcious for the most part but even when he was awake all he ever did was mouth his name silently before making himself smile in a way that tore Yukio's heart out and sliced it to pieces. He would then leave Rin with a sad look on his face and lock himself in his drom room, the new one he now shared with a regular true cross student in the modern dorm.

He reached out for his glasses and picked up his phone. 4am and 7 missed calls, that would be what woke me up, he thought. He lookes at caller Id and sighs as he hits the call button.

''Helloooo~ my favorite young exorcist, i'm sorry to wake you, we have a bit of an emergency. I need you to pay a visit to your old dorm.'' Mephisto sang on the other end.

''Why? What's going on?'' Yukio swung the cover over himself and bolted upright, darting towards his wardrobe.

''Just a disturbance. I'd like you to check it out and then report back to me. Rin broke out of status last night and he's on the run, I thought you would be the best man for the job.'' Yukio froze, one leg in his trousers.

''W..What do you want me to do?'' He asked, holding his breath as his mind filled with a tornado of emotions.

''Just see if he is there and I will take if from there. Don't worry, he will go back into stasus and I will keep this away from the grigori if we can get him back soon so I sujest you act fast.'' Yukio hung up without another word and tossed his phone aside, he was dressed within 30 seconds and left, his phone forgotten on his bed. 'Rin escaped? What is he doing? Why did mephisto refer to it as a disturbance? An endless flow of questions ran through Yukio's head as he all but ran to their old dorm. He Listened as he aproached the dorms and couldn't help a slight sadness from slipping past his emotional wall that usualy stood strong whn he assasinated deomons even he thought didn't deserve it. He couldn't hear anything and cautiously slipped in the door. He silently followed the hall way and heard a scream. Heart jumping, he rushed forward, reaching for his phone. After fumbling through his pockets, he cursed, no phone to call for back up. He came to the dorm kitchen where the scream came from. Keeping himself hidden, he listened.

''How do you like that? Does it hurt?...No? Want some more?'' Yukio's heart skipped a beat and horror filled him and another blood curdling scream almost defened him. That was Rin's voice but at the same time it wasn't, It was a cruel emotionless voice full of dark humor, the voice of a mad man. The screaming stopped and Yukio heard the low voice of Bon.

''I...I'm sorry ...Rin, We did this to you...''

''Yes you did, and you're not actually sorry, you just want to run home to daddy. but I don't care, I just wanted to give you a little taste of how it feels.'' Another scream filled the room and Yukio bursed through the doorway.

''STOP! Rin! Please stop!'' He shouted, tears running down his face uncontrolably. What he saw before him was utterly terrifying. Rin was standing there in the clothes he had worn the night he was taken which where ripped and dirty, his flames burning freely. He was standing before three figures, all hanging from the ceiling by their wrists. One of them was completely burned, blackened and unrecognisable, singed brown hair with a blond streak through the middle signalling that the blackened, bloody face belonged to Bon, Shima was hanging next to him unconcious, his face wasn't burned but he had been beaten so severely that his face was swollen and brused so badly he was also barely recognisable,. His clothes where ripped and bloodied and he looked like he was clinging to life by a thread. Koneko dangled next to him, he was unharmed but he was looking at Rin, eyes wide in terror so potent the word didn't have enough meaning to discribe what the smallest was probably feeling.

''Well hello brother! Nice to see you! Come to see the show?'' Rin's entire form curled backwards and he threw his arms wide as he laughed manically, evily. Yukio's heart dropped and he froze, unable to process the scene before him. All he could do was watch hopelessly as Rin stepped in front of Konekomeru, stopping with his face an inch from the bald boy.

''I was saving you for later but since we now have an audience, I'll get to work a little early. It was fun playing out your worst nightmare for you, making you watch your friends burn in my flames. Want to know what your parent's last moments where like?'' He laughed manically and let his flames consume the boy, drawing a soul shattering scream from the boy as he struggled against his restraints. Rin only watched and laughed, satisfaction and complete madness etched into his face as he watched the bald boy's skin blister and burn and his smile widened. Yukio couldn't do anything, he just stood and wached, frozen in place. Rin turned around and grabbed a bottle that was sitting on a nearby table. He went and stood before Bon.

''Ok, so i'm feeling a little generous right now. If you beg for forgiveness a little more, I may let you go.'' Rin waited for Bon's response. The tallest tried to take a breath but winced and moved his blackened lips. Rin's eyebrows met in annoyance and he kicked him in the stomach, sending him swinging back and forth in a way that made Yukio cringe.

''Alright! I'm sorry! '' He weazed, struggling once more against the chain holding him up. Rin tilted his head down and pouted, looking up at him through eyes as blue as his flames, immitating the pleading face of a childs.

''weeeely weely? You pwomise?'' Bon's face turned to horror again as Rin jumped forward, grabbed a fistful of Bon's multitonal hair, pulling his head back and forcing the neck of the bottle he had picked up before down his throat. His face split into a deluded smile, fangs bared as the contents of the bottle emptied. He tossed it aside and clapped dust off his hands as Bon started to weeze and cough, gasping painfully.

''yeeeeah! Woow! Hurt's doesnt it? That's what holy water feels like to me, the only difference is I have my demonic healing. You however...'' He chuckled evily as blood started running down Bon's chin, dripping onto the floor and he started choking on it. ''This might just kill you, you MIGHT survive but I doubt it. Either way i'm going to sit and watch.'' With that he stepped back and sat on one of the dining tables, resting his chin on his palms and observing with a satisfied look , Rin and Yukio watched as Bon coughed and spluttered. Yukio had gone cold, he could only watch in horror. He wished his legs would move to help the exorcists and to stop his brother but he couldn't for reasons beyond him. He could only watch as his brother took his revenge on those who had tormented him so. Suddenly an idea crossed his mind. If only he could distract him.

''Rin. How can you manipulate your flames so well?'' It felt like a dumb question but it got Rin's attention, he looked up surprised and pulled a face that reminded him of the old Rin.

''What can I say, I had plenty of time to think about it. It's incredibly boring floating in a tube for month's, you start thinking, and you know i'm not much of a thinker. I guess something just snapped when I realised you wheren't coming back.''

''I was going to come and se..''

''No you wheren't! Don't lie Yukio! You just left me there to burn! You promised you would get me out but you did just as much as you did when I was back at cram school.'' Rin didn't have to explain but yukio felt the words stab at his heart so hard that it caused him physical pain. Rin still hadn't turned to him but a glimmer of sadness flashed in his eyes before he jumped up, the grin of maddness back on his face. ''I'm bored now and I'm running out of time.'' He stepped forward and his flames engulfed all three of the students before him. Yukio was sure that their scream's could be heard for miles. Yukio finally found the ability to control his body again and reached into his coat, pulling out on of his guns and pointing it at Rin. The blue haired teen looked over his shoulder eye's narrowed in amusement, his flames retreating from the three and they stilled once more.

''You would'nt kill me brother. That would be to kind! You would prefer to call the Vatican and have them drag me back into that tube!'' Rin turned to face his twin, eyes widening inhumanely as he threw his head back again and cackled. ''It's Ok! I've had my fun! But i'm not going back there again.'' He started pacing towards Yukio who kept his shaking hand pointing the Gun at Rin's chest. Rin only smiled even wider in challenge as he walked past him.

''..Why?...'' Yukio breathed, lowering his gun, tears falling from his turqoise eyes once again as his entire body shook.

''Why you ask? Again with the stupid questions. I thought you where the smarter one but i'm not so sure now.'' Rin chuckled, not stopping as he slowly paced towards the front door. Yukio dropped to his knee's.

''Why couldn't I protect you? I... Its to late now but i'm sorry, I let you down over and over.'' Yukio dropped to his knee's and wept, making Rin stop. He turned and walked back, bending in front of his brother. Yukio's eyes met his and he saw a ghost of his twin on the face he loved that was warped with insanity. When he spoke, it was almost recognisable.

''It's a little late for that now brother. Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to hate me just for being a demon.'' Althout he whispered, Yukio shuddered in the hate that dripped from his words.

''B-but I d-didnt't h-hate y..''

''Yes you did, you even told me.'' Rin's face hardened and he narrowed his eyes. He stood up and aimed a kick into Yukio's side, sending him skidding into a wall. For a milisecond, regret flickered over Rin's face before his maniac's cheshire grin returned.

''Ooooh! Someone decided to join us!'' As he said it, a swarm of exorcists ran into the room, lining the walls of the entire cafateria and aiming various weapons at Rin. Rin only looked around in enthusiasm as they shouted at him to hold his hands up. He did so.

''Well well well! What have we here? EXORCISTS! Aaaaw! I'm really SCARED!'' He sang, as he shouted the last word, his flames burst out from him, sending the exorcists flying into the wall behind them, dropping their weapons. Rin cackled with his head back. ''You humans are PATHETIC! You can't take me. You can kill me now or you can let me go. Actually, scrap that. You can kill me.'' He laughed evily, Even Yukio felt intimidated by that laugh. ''Or I can kill you!'' Rin didn't give anytime for a response and Yukio's eyes widened as he realised a second before Rin's flames exploded outwards again, filling the entire room. Yukio cowered away, expecting to feel his twins flames but all he felt was warmth enveloping him, He opened his eyes and was completely surrounded by blue. He gasped as he looked seeing that the rest of the exorcists and the hanging exwires writhing and screaming, clearly not feeling the gentle warmth that He felt. Yukio didn't let another moment passed, Going into his heartless mission state, He took a combat blade that was concealed in his boots and threw it in Rin's direction. He watched as the blade resisted the flames and embedded itself into his brothers shoulder. Rin arched his back and let out a small cry as a hand jumped to the knife and he fell to one knee. The blue flames died down to nother and Yukio scrambled to his brother, wrapping his arms around him in an embrace.

''I'm s-sorry Rin! I can't just stand here and watch you kill all these innocent people! Please just stop! We can work this out!'' He cried, He truly hated himself, Even now he could only cause his older brother more pain and he hated himself for it. He had thought he had hated himself before when he didn't help him when he needed him and after he was put into semi-stasus but that was noting compared to what he felt tried and failed to get a grip of himself , unable to quill the trembles and wretchess that ripped through him. Rin's voice came quietly.

''It's to late Yuki.'' Yukio released his grip on Rin and he let his gaze meet his brothers, He studied Rin's face and was shocked to find the old Rin looking at him, his soft blue eyes tearing as he looked at him with that innocent grin that only tore another chunk of Yukio's heart out. ''I'm to far gone now. If they don't execute me, the vatican will. I don't want to go back to that place.'' His innocent but sad smile widened and more tears spilled from his eyes. Yukio suddenly became aware of the exorcists around them, they where one by one getting to their feet and reaching for their weapons. He clenched his fists and turned back to Rin.

''It's not over, I won't let them take you away from me again.'' Rin looked like he was going to object but Yukio stood up before his brother, sheilding him with his own body and outer stretched arms.

''Rin is no longer a threat, please leave and I will resolve this.'' He shouted to them authoritively, chest puffing out, He knew just how much of a long shot it was but he had to try. The exorcists muttered angrily, looking at each other before turning to him.

''How can you defend him?''

''Look at what that moster did!''

''Just like his father!''

''Someone shoot him!''

''Are you in league with him?'

''Kill them both!''

Yukio stood his ground as the angry exorcists pointed their weapons at both of them once more. Yukio was about to shout again when he felt arms grab him around the chest and force him forward. Their was a ripple of gunshot through out the room as Yukio hit the floor on his front. The person who had grabbed him slid off him and hit the floor next to him. He gingerly lifted himself and looked at the figure, Rin lay still as crimson liquid pooled below him. Yukio watched for a couple of moments as Rin's breathing came in ragged gasps. He clenched his eyes and looked in fury at the exorcists surrounding them.

''LEAVE! ALL OF YOU! '' He shouted at them. They stood defiantly, guns still smoking from being fired and filed out, casting pitying glances at Yukio as they left, Only a small group of them remained who carefully released and lowered the three now unconcious exwires before carrying them out, leaving the twins alone in their old dorm. Yukio turned his attention to Rin, he didn't need to examine him to know just how bad he damage was, He could see it in the way his brothers breathing had slowed, how he lay frightingly still, his body relaxed. He gritted his teeth, holding back tears as his eyes flickered to his brothers which where now on his. What was left of yukio's heart twisted as he saw the realization and resolve in his twins eyes, mirroring what he was trying so hard to deny.

''You're sad.'' Rin mumbled, a slight smile curling the corners of his lips. Yukio fisted the ground by his twin, slightly startling him.

''Damn it Rin! Why are you so calm! Why didn't you just stay still!'' Yukio's grip on himself as tears fell freely. Rin frowned tiredly but shook his head.

''I wanted this. Please don't be sad Yuki, I know its all emo an shit but I guesss its the first thing in so long that I've actaully wanted. I'm just so tired of trying to belong here, so tired...''

''NO! Rin stay with me please! Please!'' Yukio shouted, shaking his brothers shoulders as already heavy lidded eyes closed a little more.

''Yuki?'' Rin whispered, His hand twitched and Yukio grabbed it in both of his. ''Can you take me to are old room? I'd like to see it once more.'' Yukio gritted back a sob and forced a small smile, nodding at his brothers final request. He ever so gently lifted him and walked to their old dorm. When he finally arrived, he lowered Rin into his old bed, still surrounded by his things which yukio had begged Mphisto not to clear out. Yukio stepped back for a moment, but Rin held onto his sleeve weakly.

''Stay with me?'' He asked, a hint of panic in his eyes as he looked up at his twin. Yukio knelt by his bedside not wanting to move but not wanting to sit around and watch the last breaths of life leave his twin. Rin smiled his innocent smile once more before his eyes teared.

''I'm scared.'' He whispered, his voice catching in his throat. Yukio gripped his hand comfortingly, knowing what his brother meant.

''If there is a heaven, I'm sure they wouldn't refuse you, mr, I will beat the guy who shoots pigeons.'' Yukio joked humourlessly but Rin smiled slightly. Although calm enough on the outside, Yukio was falling apart inside out but he refused to let his brother see it. A thought crossed his mind, 'how can I live without my brother?' he dwelled on the thought for a moment befoe his hand nudged one of his boots and the hilt of the other conclealed combat blade. He pushed the thought aside, not wanting to be thinking about something like that at this time. He leaned in closer to Rin who's eyes where almost completely closed now and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He felt frighteningly cold and Yukio had to bite back another sob.

''Can you promise me something?'' Rin breathed, his eyes widening slightly as determination crossed his face . Yukio had to lean in to hear him as his voice had weakened even more. ''don't forget your wish to become a doctor. Don't let both of father's son's let him down..'' Rin smiled slightly and Yukio gripped his hand harder. Rin let out a sigh and stilled. Yukio noticed the slow rise and fall of his chest had stopped and an unatural calm filled the room.

''Rin?..'' no answer.

''Rin!'' Yukio shook his twins hand but he knew he had already passed, only an empty shell left in front of him. He tried once more in vain and just knelt their, his greif beyond tears. He sat their for what could have been hours for all he know before standing up. He slowly pulled the army knife from his boots and twirled it between his fingers skillfully. He smiled sadly in his brothers direction. ''I'll see you soon,'' He whispered out loud before plunging the blade directly into his heart. He collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily and painfully crawled towards his brothers side, once more grabbing his now cold hands. He rested his head on his arm, looking directly at his twins face as his vision blurred and rifted. A small smile similar to that on his deceased twins face froze on his own before everything turned black.

He floated in darkness. It felt like he was lying on his back but he couldnt be sure as their was nothing but empty space surrounding him. Unseen cerulian eyes tried to find something in the eternal darkness but their was only black. He sarted to panic but didn't quite know why. Who was he? Where was he? How did he end up here? Unanswerable questions drifted through his head but he brushed them all off, to tired to be able to make sence of the questions, let alone piece together an answer. He was suddenly aware of the fact that he had a body, arms, legs, all those things that gave him human form. He sat up and looked around dazedly. He distantly saw a tiny flicker of white. Although he had no particular interest in it, he stood up and began walking towards it. Something about the tiny fleck of light caught his curiosity, as if he where drawn to it. He was slightly shocked as a nam floated through his head. Was it his name or someone elses? He didn't know, all he knew was that it held some meaning. Rin. He quickened his pace, the small glimmer appeared a solid light now that seemed to quiver and move in the distance. As he got closer, his dark haze lifted a few milimetres. Rin was definitely his name, he also had a ...friend? No, that didn't seem quite right. A brother? Rin narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember. He didn't know why but as he got closer to the light, more of his mind's haze lifted and he started remembering things. He broke into a jog as he tried to catch up with the small white light that was steadily getting bigger and bigger as he ran. Eventually he closed the distance between himself and the light and stood a few feet away from it. It was simply a ball of light that hovvered in the midst of the endless darkness. Rin gazed curiously at the light and stepped forward. As he did, the light exploded outwards, cutting through the eternal darkness and blinding Rin, he threw up his arm's to sheild his eyes as colours and images exploded around him, reviling the surroundings. He chanced lowering his arms and realised that he was standing before a huge black gate. Beyond it was an endless array of colour. Flowers and plants of all kinds stood beyond the gate, swaying merrily in a non exsistant breeze. Rin recoiled from the gate wearily. The scene felt so familiar yet his mind was sstill far to dazed for him to try and draw on the momory that this reminded him of. He reached out, for some reason expecting something bad to happen, but his hand touchde the surprisingly warrm gate. Mentally shaking his head, he pushed the gate open. Immediately the gate disintegraed and turned to dust, falling to the floor in sparkiling clouds. He looked around and his eyes focused on a baeutiful water fountain, the kind you saw in public parks. By it stood three figures. One a little talle than him. One shorter and one towering aobove both. He approached them and sadnss filled him. He didn't know why as he still didn't have his memories back but the middle person turned towards him and started running in his direction. He caught a glimps of turqoise eyes behind specticles before he was crushed in a hug. He recoiled momentarily before his mind cleared a little more.

''Yukio? What are you doing here?'' The brunette looked up at him with watery eyes but relief plastering his face.

''Rin! I didn't think you would find us...could find us!'' He collapsed to his knees, dragging Rin down with him as he clung to him like a lifeline. It took a few moments for Rin to remember what had happened before he shoved his brother back.

''Yuki! What are you doing here? And where the hell are we?''

''I-I coundl-t l-live without y-you,'' Yukio choked out, eyes looking down guiltily. Rin didn't know wether to shout at his brother or not. Part of why he had done this was so Yukio could live without him pulling him down, He had drilled it into himself that Yukio no longer cared and had abandoned him in his confinement. The twins never noticed the figures approaching them, Rin turned, forgetting that they where not alone and his eyes widened as he recognised the familiar long black coat and glasses.

''Father?..'' Rin stood and stared at the smiling figure, blinking rapidly as if to make sure that the person he saw before him was real. Once it became aparrent that he was really their and it wasn't just an illusion, Rin darted forward and swung his arms around his father, He felt fujimoto's arms return his embrace, one hand ruffling his hair as he used to.

''I's say i'm glad to see you but you and Yukio shouldn't be here so soon.'' He pryed Rin from himself and looked down with a fatherly smile, chuckling. He turned to the other person, a woman with frighterningly familiar turqoise eyes and long brown hair who smiled at him sadly. ''I'd like to introduce you to Yuri. Rin, this is your mother.''

#Assiah#

It was a sunny day in Southern true cross monistary and their was a small gathering of people all dressed in black. They where in the process of taking their seats before two portrrait pictures that stood at either side of a mic stand. Bon sat down in his place at the back, resting his crutches against the vacant chair to his left. He was covered from head to toe in bandages and casts and stared balnkly at the scene before him. He sat besides Shima and Konekomeru who where both covered in dressing but not to his extent. He had been adimant that he attend the funeral that day against his doctors orders and was released only whe he threaterned to jump out of a window if he had to to get out. He stared through the bandages that covered most of his face, trying not to get agitated from all the pitying stares he received. He turned and caught sight of the two girls who took seats next to koneko, almost surprised to see shiemi and Izumo here at all. He momentarily caught eyes with Shiemi but had to look away from her swolen eyes as another stab of guilt churned his insides. It was his fault that they where here at all, here to bid their final goodbye to the friends that thay had been through so much with, guilt at the fact that it was his fault that there was even a funeral going on that day. He allowed his eyes to trail towards the smiling faces of the twins in the picture frames he now felt souly responcible for the death's of and anger bubbled up inside of him, anger and hatred towards himself. How could he have been so cruel? Why did he do what he did? Rin wasn't responcible for his brothers death and he only ever wanted to make friends, so why did Bon take it upon himself to torture him physically and mentally? He knew that the guy had never had friends before and had deliberately turned his back on him to make him suffer, thinking it would make him feel better about how much he resented the other for being so much closer to defeating Satan than he was, especially since all's he did was sleep through class while he worked so hard towards his goal. He mentally punched himself, He knew that was a lie, he knew just how hard Rin worked on learning to control his flames, and yet he had acted like Rin was Satan incarnate. His thoguhts where interupted when one of the preists from the parish took the stand and began talking, his voice thick as he had obviously been upset himself. The monk began talking about the boys whose graves stood behind the stand. Bon watchde as the man talked but the words didn't reach bon who was so consumed in his own sadness and guilt. He let his eyes wonder, only now realising that every seat was taken and their was even a small crowd by the enterance to the monistary grounds, a slight smile spread across his face, he had never been to Rin and Yukio's hometown and he truly had no idea that they where so well known. Eventually the preist stepped down from the stand and another one took his place, going into a speech about how the twins grew up and how yukio had aimde to be a doctor and how rin was free spirited and everyone thoght he was going to be some sort of freedom fighter because he always got into fights but for all the right reasons. Another spear of guilt impailed Bnon as he realisd just how 'normal' rins upbringing had been. He was a good person and always had been, why had he, he who thought himself to be on the A list to heaven and becoming a high ranking exorcist and protector of humanity, how could someone like himself destroy someone so completely, exploit someone so thouraghly that it sent them to madness? That's not what human's do, that is what demons do. He thought of why Satan had done what he did on the blue night, He had killed those people by accident, only persuing a body to posess to save the human woman he loved who's life was in danger. He thought of Rin when he exposed himself, he had done it to save them all from amiamon. But why had Bon attacked Rin? When he got to the bottom if, it was for amusement, for empty revenge. He was a monster, a demon, far worse than even satan himself. His hands balleded into fists as angry tears left dark spots on his trousers. He looked at his uncovered fingers which where covered in blisters and burn's, they would surely scar like all the others that mangled his almost perfect skin, He felt he deserved it, deserved to look like the monster he was on the inside.

He hadn't been paying any attention as a number of other members of the monistary stood up and talkded about the twins and then the first one who spoke returned and thanked everyone for coming. Their was a flurry of movemnt as everyone rose. Bon didn't move, he only stared at the back of his bandaged fists, still trying to grasp the concept that Yukio would never come into their class smiling to teach them demon pharmasutics and how Rin would never burst in five minutes late before being lectured by Yukio and then proceeding to listen to Yukio's lectures before falling asleep moments later. Eventually the grounds cleared out and rest of the cram school left, the small crowd of people that had stood before the new gravestones cleared. Bon noticed a small girl, barely older than 8 or 9, slip into the grounds and knealt before one of the graves. Unable to contain his curiosity, Bon gripped his walking sticks and joined the pink haired girl who sniffed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her sleeves before Rin's grave.

''Are you Ok?'' He offered awqwardly. The girl jumped slightly and looked up at him through puffy eyes. Surprise animated her face for a moment before she looked down.

''I only met him once, his father Shiro used to help me when I first started seeing demons. Okumura helped me when one of them stole my scarf and he even got fired from his job because of it.'' she half smiled and giggled humourlessly. ''I saw him later on that day and he stuck up for me infront of my dad because my dad thought I was scatter brained when demons made me trip or loose my things. ..'' She broke off and sobbed, wiping her face again with her sleeve. Bon didn't know what to say. His insides sunk even lower and he crookedly knealt besides her, putting his hands together and saying a prayer. Once he had finished, he simply sat their, pondering where demons go even if they where good. He could only hope that god would be as all forgiving as everyone believed, although he was tynted by the demonic blood of his father, Rin was far more human than anyone Bon had ever met. He could only hope that the twins where at peace.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed insane Rin exacting some pretty brutal revenge on the tokyo trio ^^ I tried to make him sound like satan so hope it came accross like that. sorry for the cliches an so on but i can't help but like them ^^ **

**im not so blocked on my other stories anymore so will be seeing updates on them soon, once ive rounded them off, i may even return to this and continue them ^^ **

**thanks for reading xxx**


End file.
